1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement having at least one analog switch which is operated with a supply voltage and comprises a switching signal contact and a pair of switch contacts, whereby applied to the switching signal contact is an electrical switching signal in dependence on which an electrical connection can be switched between the switch contacts whose internal on-resistance is temperature dependent.
The invention also relates to a method for compensating the temperature dependence of the on-resistance of at least one analog switch operated with a supply voltage.
2. Description of the Background Art
Analog switches are known in the conventional art and have the problem that their internal on-resistance, by which the switch contacts can be connected, has a temperature dependence. This is problematic especially in applications in which such analog switches are used to turn certain resistors on or off at a predefined resistance value in other electrical/electronic circuits, because in this case the internal on-resistance of the effectively operating resistance value generated together with the switched resistor is influenced depending on the temperature and thereby corrupted.
Typical applications of this type arise in a prototype test of vehicle control devices to which external resistance values are to be connected to simulate environmental conditions.
It is known further in the conventional art to carry out a temperature compensation, e.g., in that the ambient temperature of such an operated analog switch is kept as constant as possible, e.g., by devices for temperature control. Such devices, however, are complex, cost-intensive, consume power, and are slow.